Like A Brother My Ass
by Misa Black
Summary: Fics para o projeto LABMA x 2ª fic: Véu - "Almas mutiladas de quem cometera muitos pecados em vida e eram ali que pagavam seus pecados." x
1. Unreal

Não ganho dinheiro com isso. Tudo é propriedade de J. e todo mundo sabe

* * *

_**UNREAL**_

_****__Créditos à Moony J4M que betou._

* * *

_**UNREAL**_

_"Meus olhos seguem teus movimentos,__  
__Acompanham teus 'relacionamentos'__  
__E sinto ciúmes, um ciúmes tão doentio e tão errado__  
__Que tenho vontade de arrancar esse sentimento que, pelo meu coração, é afervorado__  
__Encolho a letra - não podes descobrir a verdade.__  
__Mas tenho que superar as adversidades.__  
__Eu gritaria pelos quatro cantos que te amo, se tu correspondesses.__  
__Abandonaria essa vida, se tu me quisesses.__  
__Esqueceria todos os meus problemas, se me salvasses.__  
__Minha armadura racha.__  
__E meus olhos vislumbram um dragão poderoso.__  
__Um monstro sublime, doce e invejoso.__  
__Pois quero estar ao teu ao lado__  
__Como teu namorado.__  
__Como falar a verdade se tudo é tão proibido?__  
__Isso seria algum castigo?__  
__Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.__  
__Cai um pedaço da minha armadura.__  
__Não tenho mais forças para continuar, a vida é dura."_

Leu sob a lua nova. Tudo escuro. Ele dormia. Lindo, plácido, etéreo. Ele queria tocá-lo. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, possuí-lo.  
Sentou-se na cama dele, suas mãos acariciaram seus cabelos. Um toque. Quente, delicado, amoroso, único.  
Suas bochechas queimaram ao vislumbrar aqueles olhos.  
-O que foi? – a voz sonolenta, um meio sorriso.  
-Você ainda não percebeu que essa armadura na qual você se envolveu está, na verdade, cheia de rachaduras? – perguntou afobado.  
O outro não teve tempo de responder. Seus lábios se uniram num beijo. Beijo ávido, beijo doce, beijo de amor. Amor. De irmão, de amigo, de amantes. Amor puro.  
Abraçaram-se com força. Precisavam ter a certeza de que aquilo era real.  
-Isso é real, vim te tirar dessa armadura que só te machuca. – sussurrou-lhe sobre a pele.  
A realidade daquele sentimento era a maior constante na vida deles e também uma armadura que os protegeria na guerra que aconteceria anos mais tarde.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Fic Escrita para o Projeto Like A Brother My Ass do 6 Vassouras.

Críticas são bem aceitas.


	2. Véu

_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

**Nota: **Fic gen levemente SLASH tendendo pro lado puppy da força. É. SLASH. Saudade dos meus puppies.

Escrita pro Like A Brother My Ass da SR do seisvê. Fic RA. O item é: E se Sirius não tivesse morrido no véu?

Outra coisa: a fic soa trancada e confusa e é porque o Sirius **está **confuso nela. Levemente louca, mas podemos relevar isso, certo?

**Véu**

_Tecido que serve para encobrir e/ou proteger alguma coisa. _

___Dizem que quando se atravessa um véu, sempre acontece alguma coisa. Ele teve a sorte de não ter morrido de fato ao atravessar seu véu._ - ** Pode não ter sido morte, mas a alma se soltou do corpo. Uma guerra dentro de outra guerra.** - _Almas mutiladas de quem cometera muitos pecados em vida e eram ali que pagavam seus pecados._  
**O único não pecador era ele. E era a responsabilidade dele manter a penitência das outras almas - aquelas que não mereciam nada além de nojo.**  
_Ele estava no Inferno e não poderia voltar. Não tinha morrido, mas ali estava ele. Só. Lutando todos os dias, todas as horas e todos os minutos contra os fragmentos de almas. E então ouvia vozes de duas pessoas que amara tanto há tempos atrás. A voz calma e doce dela e a voz animada e que só o fazia se lembrar da juventude._  
**Mataria para estar morto.**  
_- Ele está vivo. - a voz leve de quem é uma única voz na escuridão de todo o fundo de um véu. Uma voz que meio suplica, meio sabe. Não é nada além de um murmúrio._ **E ele acredita**  
_A luta continua. Com força, com todo o ideaslismo que não tinha desde os vinte anos volta e ele sabe e luta. Luta porque alguém precisa disso. Ele precisa saber que é útil para seus amigos, mesmo que eles não saibam._  
_Então, como num segundo. Ele percebe que não há o fim no véu e que o tempo lutando não acabaria. E então dói tudo o que não tinha doído ainda. Dói e ele não sente mais nada. Como no seu primeiro beijo._

Então acorda. Suado. Desesperado. Observa Harry dormir abraçado com seu bichinho de pelúcia. Envelhecera quinze anos em uma noite.

De repente, ele sabe que não deve confiar em Peter. Ele sabe como acabar com a guerra. Ele sabe como tudo terminará. Sorri e deposita um beijo no bebê. A vida de todos eles ia mudar. Nem que ele voltasse ao véu.

Sirius Black salvou o mundo bruxo. 

* * *

_Não gostei do fim, parece que ficou simples demais. Mas, enfim, nem só de fics leves e felizes vivemos, né? _

_Bem, beijos_

_Tungstênio  
_


End file.
